sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Chamber
It's ALIIIIIIIIVE!!! ish Well. I decided that since I love roleplaying and am somehow only in one, why not start one up myself? This is an ASK JOIN Roleplay. If you would like to join please ask in the COMMENTS or on my stuff, whatever. Oh and btw I'm making bold text within the story events that affect all characters Plot Eggman's paradise. An underground base the size of Manhattan on each of its 5 floors (in geographical space, which is 33 square miles a floor) in which he has YOU caged. Yes, YOU have been mercilessly kidnapped by Eggman for reasons unknown to you. Don't worry, he wants to keep you nice and healthy, at least for now. Setting Description The top desert floor is a great place to relax with various oases to chill by. Underneath, the plains is equipped with a pleasant rural farm, along with robotic animals that can produce any raw meat (or eggs for chickens) that you desire, an old-fashioned wheat and flower maker, a shed stockpiled with farming supplies, and poorly trimmed prairie grass to boot! The middle floor is your stereotypical city. Quite a lot like station square! Four side-by-side six story apartments touch the ceiling and provide plenty of living space. Various free-to-eat restaurants have robotic employees happy to serve you any food you like! If you're in a rush, stop by a fast-food place. The newspaper stand taunts you with updates from the surface, etc. etc. Below the central plaza is a lush forest. Rivers, trees, fake robot Flikies, and trimmed green grass almost give the illusion of a real forest. But what if you're tired of warm spring weather? Go on towards the last floor, the tundra! This freezing tundra has nice igloos, glaciers, snow-tipped trees, festive candy cane bushes, and-you guessed it, robotic penguins. This wonderland WOULD be paradise, but you're still trapped thousands of feet underground, in a capsule, surrounded by red walls, Eggman flags, electronic lights, and security monitors 24/7. Who knows what Eggman's planning to do to you later? Have fun in the chamber! And try not to go mad; chances are extremely slim you'll ever see the sun again anyways. Characters 1. Stark the California Seal, Dr.Eggman -Magicallyhorrifying 2. Serisa the Hedgehog -AngelFire 3. Alinoa The Cat - Alphonse Uprising 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Prologue Okay, it's been quite a while so START!! A small plane flies into a hole in the ground, as the machine runs through, going deeper and deeper underneath civilization, The camouflaged vault door closes, obscuring the tunnel in complete darkness. "Oh ho ho!" Eggman chuckles a tad. "We shall be arriving here shortly, my friends!" Ecstatic, the round fellow proclaims. After a couple of bumps, The ship stops, Eggman pulls on the binds, and a couple mobians come walking out in a perfect line. The red cloaksman guides the group into an elevator, which descends for what seems to be a whole 10 minutes as mechanical arms remove the bindings. The group exits the contraption to see a barren desert, with the exception of a couple beach chairs, tables, a lemonade stand, and a few oases stockpiled around the landscape. Red walls equipped with flags plastered with the foul man's face stretch around the perimeter. Large, strong lights hang from atop the six-story tall cage, and various security cameras stick to the ceiling. "Oh, don't fret little critters! The elevator behind you will take you down to the plains, urban, forest, and tundra areas, as well as back here whenever you please." "Have a glorious time within my Eggmanland prototype build!" "Hehehehehe!" Eggman presses a button tucked in his coat and teleports away. Story A brown colored seal viewed the surrounding area. Eggman's artificial desert was HUGE, and now he was placed by the edge of it with nothing but his chao, and a hedgehog he had never met. "Well, this is...unique." He seemingly stated to the air. A red-headed cat sits down with her head down. "How can I get out of this cage?" I'm pretty sure that we were all imprisoned in a cage or cell of some sort, right? "A giant, circular cage with five floors, it seems." Stark replies. "Unfortunately." The chao on his shoulder turned around. Despite the black and purple sunglasses on it's face, Stark's red speed chao was still obviously feeling down as well. Black and white tail down and everything. "Do you know how we can get out of here?" The cat said to Stark. Stark thought for a small while. "Okay, I have an idea. We're going to need that light." He points upwards to a large rectangular light, six stories above the sand. "What good does that light do?" Alinoa said. "Well, heat melts metal. That light might be large enough to conduct the heat required to melt our way to where we can just dig out." "Or at the very least we could burn the plains area, which has to do something!" Stark proclaimed, showing off his excellence at Prison Island's high school. "I'm loving the way you think." Alinoa smiled. "Hey, maybe I can use my wind powers to get up there." "Your...wind powers?" "There's no wind here." Stark replied, perplexed. Then Alinoa creates a large force of wind so strong that it lifts her up. She grabs the light and comes back down. "You were saying?" Ally said. "I'm Alinoa, just call me Ally." Stark sighed. "Well, that's one way to get that. Let's give it a shot, Ally." Alinoa gives Stark the light. Despite the light being of significant heat, it was only a light. The sufficient heat needed to melt metal was long absent. Let alone the heat needed to burn off Ally's hand (apparently). Then Alinoa wraps paper around her burnt hand. "That was pretty dumb..." Ally said. Stark's idea. At the very beginning. Dumb? Stupid? Useless? He wasn't going to have that. "Well, just because one thing might not be the smartest does not mean the next one won't be." He announced. "I'll let you know I was a straight A student in high school." He muttered under his breath. Well, I didn't really mean ''that... Alinoa thought. "Hmm..." "Maybe there's something we can work with in the city." "Yeah, let's go there." Ally said... '''Eggman's elevator whirred into motion as the two descended large floors. The humongous room that followed seemed to be an exact replica of Station Square with a few more hotels than normal.' City Floor Alinoa gets out of the elevator. "This place is so reminiscent..." She said. Rules Because why not place the rules by the comments? Rule #1: No Godmodding Rule #2: No insta-kill Rule #3: Off screen sex is okay, but on-screen sex is NOT Rule #4: No, you cannot rig the elevator to escape, or break out through the walls, etc. basically don't escape early Category:Roleplays